


11:18 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl frowned while Amos glanced to the side occasionally and figured he worried about villains attacking them as they ate chocolate cake slices.





	11:18 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl frowned while Amos glanced to the side occasionally and figured he worried about villains attacking them as they ate chocolate cake slices in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
